


In too deep

by lostinafictionaluniverse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinafictionaluniverse/pseuds/lostinafictionaluniverse
Summary: Betty and Jughead are at the Blue and Gold offices working on the Jason story when they share an unexpected kiss and everything changes





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this ship. I’m bughead trash. Please forgive any inadvertent errors; English is not my first language. Also on tumblr http://lostinafictionaluniverse.tumblr.com/post/157500442220

“It isn’t fair”, pouted Betty.

He smiled at her petulant expression. They were at the offices of the Blue and Gold, looking at the story on his laptop. It was getting dark and the dim lights in the office cast spooky shadows on the walls.  

“You write so well. So effortlessly. You know just how to hook the reader in! You have a natural talent, Juggie”. She sounded so honest.

“Thanks”, he said awkwardly. He wasn’t good with compliments. They made him uncomfortable. But then Betty knew that. Everyone knew that about him. The weird, sarcastic, cynical kid with a questionable fashion sense. Who didn’t like girls. And girls didn’t like him. Or did they?

He’d noticed some intense looks coming his way this term. Had he gotten hotter? Or weirder? Who knew what turned girls on? Samantha Bing had even asked him out once. Samantha Bing! The wet dream of every hormonal straight male in the vicinity! He hadn’t heard the end of that one from Archie!

But Betty was different. Easy to be with. His friend. The girl next door, the girl he grew up with. That she was a girl and an attractive one hadn’t really mattered. Until very recently. Something had changed between them. They seemed to look at each other more. Their gazes had gotten more intense, more charged, more lingering. He had begun to notice the little things about her, the deep green of her eyes (were they really that colour?), the curve of her hips, how her clothes fit snugly at all the right places, and her hair – oh, her hair, dizzyingly, intensely blonde and tucked into that stupid ponytail! It made him want to grab her and shake them loose and run his hands through those silken strands! The way she smiled in that self-deprecating way, that slight tilt of her head when in doubt, her anger, her kindness, her defiance, her determination, her loyalty, her sadness – he noticed every little thing. She looked at him differently too. With more awareness. And with a certain something in her eyes he couldn’t quite define. What had changed? He really wasn’t good at this – correction - he was clueless about this! He had no idea how to read girls, and he certainly wasn’t about to ask Archie of all people!

  
He looked up now and found her looking right back at him, staring into his eyes with the same intense look he’d seen her give him before. Oh no! He could sense the air between them shifting. It was so subtle. But it was happening. Now! Uh oh. Had her eyes turned smoky? Or had something gone wrong with his vision? Her gaze shifted to his lips. She was leaning into him. _Damn!_ His breath hitched. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She made a soft sound. Was it a sigh? He didn’t know. All he knew was an uncontrollable need to kiss her. _That would be a mistake, Jug._

He felt himself powerless to move. He could see anticipation in her eyes. For what? What did she want him to do, dammit? _What’s the matter with you, Jones? Just look away!_ His gaze fell to her lips and she licked them right then. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ What was happening? This was Betty, his best friend, his pal. He just hung out with her and teased her and ate her food. When had she turned into this blonde bombshell with the perfect face and plump, pink lips dying to be kissed? And since when had he wanted to kiss a girl this badly? _Umm, never? Until now. Until her!_ The air around them was so charged, it was humming with …something. She looked ready to jump him. Like she was starving and he was food. _Dear God in heaven!_ She moved forward, her lips were so close now.

She looked at him questioningly. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. His stomach was tied up in knots, the adrenaline surging through him making his blood race. “Juggie?”, she whispered softly, hesitantly. _Do something, you idiot!_ He lifted his hand, tentatively and brought it to her face. Her cheeks were so soft, like rose petals. He cupped her chin and stroked her face with his thumb. Once. Twice. The feel of her skin against his fingers was unlike any sensation he’d experienced. _Damn, he could get used to this!_ Her eyes closed as she drew a ragged breath and exhaled. Her warm breath fanned his face. He was mesmerized. Enthralled. He didn’t know what he was doing. The first touch of his lips on her face staggered them both. Their eyes opened in shock and for a moment their eyes just locked. Then, as if on autopilot, their lips met. Very soft, slow, unsure. Fleeting. Gentle. As if they were both afraid the other might break. It was as awkward as any ‘awkward teenager’ kiss. He wanted to do better. He tried leaning in and angling his lips on hers. He felt her hands sliding up, going round on his neck, pulling him closer. He felt bolder too as he increased pressure on her lips. The kiss deepened. Their lips parted and he stiffened in shock and pleasure as he felt her tongue in his mouth. _Sweet Jesus!_ This beat Pop’s triple sundae hands down!

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. Her tongue continued probing gently, teasing him, her teeth gently nipping his upper lip. _Closer. Closer._ He wanted more! He pulled her roughly onto his lap to straddle him. She let out a surprised cry and momentarily broke contact with his lips. He didn’t give her an out. His lips came crashing down on hers hard, his hand pulling at her hair roughly, tugging at her ponytail and letting the strands escape. She was kissing him back with equal fervor. Her chest was pressed against his and he could feel the softness of her breasts through the rough material of her sweater. _You’re so screwed, Jones!_ His lips were working feverishly on hers now, biting, probing, tasting her. She tasted of vanilla and cinnamon, sweetness and spice and he felt himself grow harder. Her hands had ridden up his shirt and were running over his bare back. They were going at it feverishly, noisily- touching, kissing, making-out, their passion unrestrained. _Holy shit._ This was amazing! She was amazing! He was feeling things he’d never felt before.

  
And then he felt something else. It suddenly exploded in his heart. He was overwhelmed by the realization. This wasn’t just lust. This was something deeper. He cared about this girl. A lot. He would never let anyone hurt her. And that scared the shit out of him. He abruptly broke contact. Her eyes opened in shock. She looked confused and dazed. Her lips were swollen, her hair mussed, her clothes disheveled. She had never looked more beautiful. “Juggie?”, her voice was puzzled, her brow furrowed. _Damn. Damn. Damn!_ He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. And again. To keep kissing her for the rest of his life. She was like a drug and he was addicted. But he was also Jughead Jones. He didn’t do relationships. He didn’t do girlfriends. He sighed. Then gently pushing her arms away and off his lap, got on to his feet unsteadily. She took a minute, then got up too, holding on to the desk for support.

  
“I’m sorry, Betty. I shouldn’t have let that go that far”. Was that really his voice? He sounded like a stranger. Her face fell, she looked lost and broken and so vulnerable. Like the light in her eyes had died and he immediately felt like the worst human on earth. _What happened to the part where you didn’t want to hurt her, Jones?_ She composed herself quickly. That’s my girl, he thought, with a hint of pride. _Back up, Jones!_ She smiled weakly. “Sure, Juggie. No big deal.” No big deal? It had rocked his world. She was trembling, her hands shaking as she straightened her clothes, her hair. You moron! He couldn’t look at her anymore. Or say anything. There was absolute silence. Was she still shaking? He sure was. His insides had turned to jelly.

  
“We should get back to the story”, she said after a longish pause. Story? She wanted to work after this?? Him and Betty Cooper alone and closeted in this tiny, dimly lit space??? _Ha!_ He had zero faith in his self-control. And these feelings? What was he to do with all these feelings? He had to stop this before it went any further. And he did something totally idiotic, like falling for her. A girl he knew was in love with his best friend. And whatever this was, however much she seemed to enjoy it and want it, he had to protect himself from heart-break. He plonked himself on the armchair, hastily reaching for his laptop and began typing furiously, refusing to look at her. What happened had changed everything. He was in too deep with no way out.


End file.
